


So Tall and Handsome as Hell

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, mention of lockdown
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: "Perché dovresti stare sopra tu?""Perché sono il più alto~""...siamo in orizzontale, Kuroo, la tua altezza non conta niente!"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	So Tall and Handsome as Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/gifts).



> La storia è stata scritta per un Drabble Weekend del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt di Fuuma: " _Perché dovresti stare sopra tu?" "Perché sono il più alto~" "...siamo in orizzontale, Kuroo, la tua altezza non conta niente!"_

Kuroo è seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, il torace nudo e i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia. Daichi ha qualche problema a distogliere lo sguardo, e nella situazione attuale questo potrebbe giocare a suo sfavore – bloccati in casa a tempo indefinito, non ha dove scappare. Kuroo ha tutto il tempo per vincere questa battaglia, e Daichi sa che non è certo la tenacia che gli manca. Così si mette in ginocchio per guadagnare qualche centimetro in altezza, e si impegna come può per ignorare il fremito che gli si propaga nelle cosce e gli fa pulsare il ventre.

“Perché dovresti stare sopra tu?” chiede, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la ferma determinazione a ignorare il cedimento della sua voce alla fine della domanda.

Il sorriso di Kuroo si allarga – lui no che non lo vuole ignorare – e diventa predatore, mentre con movimenti deliberati si stende su un fianco e posa il capo sul palmo della mano. Gli piace farsi guardare quando fra loro c’è quell’elettricità; gli piace vedere Daichi che arrossisce e Daichi lo sa, ma non può farci niente. Lo sguardo di Kuroo è persistente e gli fa diventare molli le ginocchia e la determinazione; come se nascondesse l’abilità di cercare le debolezze altrui per sfruttarle a suo favore. Daichi si sentirebbe nudo, se solo non lo fosse già.

“Perché sono il più alto~”

Daichi deglutisce a vuoto, lo sguardo che s’impiglia sulle clavicole di Kuroo e sui suoi capezzoli che svettano sulla pelle pallida – riesce a fermarlo prima che arrivi troppo in basso, ma si umetta le labbra con un guizzo della lingua quando con gli occhi gli sfiora l’ombelico e all’improvviso ha voglia di leccarlo.

“...siamo in orizzontale, Kuroo,” mugugna con lo sguardo fisso oltre la spalla di Kuroo, alla ricerca di un briciolo di dignità che, però, sa già di non poter trovare. “La tua altezza non conta niente!”

“Mi stai dicendo che se fossimo in piedi non faresti storie?”

Daichi arrossisce. “Non ho detto questo,” risponde in fretta, ma ormai il danno è fatto. C’erano così tanti modi di perdere questa battaglia che quella di scavarsi la fossa da solo non gli era nemmeno passata per la mente.

Errore suo, certo.

“No?” La voce di Kuroo è scettica, ma non perde quella vena leggera in grado di solleticare Daichi sulla pelle e anche sotto. Con la mano che non sorregge il capo si accarezza l’addome, le dita che delineano il contorto dei muscoli e delle costole in un movimento distratto. “Eppure, è proprio quello che è successo l’altro giorno, contro la porta d’ingresso. Non ti ho sentito lamentarti neanche una volta.”

Daichi arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo, i ricordi di qualche giorno prima che gli inondano la mente come uno tsunami. “Quello non conta niente,” protesta. “Eravamo di fretta.”

“Certo, perché il minimarket avrebbe chiuso in un’ora e non potevi proprio andarci senza averlo pres— _mpfh_.”

Le guance di Daichi vanno sempre più in fiamme e lanciare il cuscino in faccia a Kuroo, ammette, non è la migliore delle idee – provocarlo non è _mai_ la migliore delle idee, e nonostante tutto Daichi sente un brivido di eccitazione corrergli lungo la schiena al pensiero di averlo appena fatto.

Kuroo impiega poco per liberarsi del cuscino e, quando lo fa, si solleva con un braccio. Fa leva sul gomito – Daichi lo guarda, segue il percorso delle vene che dai polsi corrono sull’avambraccio prima di perdersi lungo la strada – e si avvicina gattonando. Sornione.

Daichi è ancora in ginocchio, con il collo del piede sul bordo del materasso, sull’orlo del baratro: più indietro non può scappare, può solo scegliere come cadere. Così si lascia guidare sulla schiena e all’improvviso Kuroo è tutto ciò che vede; i suoi capelli spettinati, il sorriso provocante, gli occhi che parlano più delle sue stupide parole.

Daichi allarga le gambe, lasciando che Kuroo si accomodi tra di esse. Lo sfiora appena col bacino, leggero come una piuma, e con l’intensità del suo sguardo lo incolla al materasso. Daichi si lascia ipnotizzare dal guizzo delle sue pupille che si allargano, che inghiottiscono il colore dell’iride e con esso portano via anche quella poca resistenza che ancora gli permette di non cedere.

“Ti ricordi quella settimana di allenamento al terzo anno?” gli chiede Kuroo, abbassando il capo per carezzargli la gola con le labbra – senza sforzo, si accontenta di toccarlo mentre muove la bocca per parlare. “Quando vi abbiamo ospitati alla Nekoma?”

Daichi gli artiglia le spalle, lo graffia appena con le unghie troppo corte e punta i talloni sul letto per impedirsi di avvolgere le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Kuroo – e attrarlo a sé. La verità è che non gli dispiace affatto lasciargli le redini del gioco, ma vedere Kuroo che si impegna per ottenere ciò che vuole lo eccita ancora di più.

Gli piace avere il coltello dalla parte del manico mentre finge di essere in difficoltà – forse, questa è una delle poche cose che Kuroo ancora non ha capito, con il suo sorriso sagace e lo sguardo che lo mette a nudo ancora prima che possano farlo le sue mani. E Daichi intende sfruttarla finché può.

“Mi ricordo,” concede, ed è tutto ciò che Kuroo voleva. Si allontana dal suo collo con una rapidità che contrasta con la dedizione che, fino a un attimo fa, ha riversato nel carezzarlo, e porta il volto all’altezza di quello di Daichi. Si abbassa appena, naso contro naso, e poi torna a distanza – a distanza di sicurezza, pensa Daichi, e non può che inarcare un sopracciglio con sospetto.

“Be’…” Kuroo sospira con condiscendenza, e Daichi lo guarda lottare coi muscoli delle guance nel tentativo – fallito – di mantenersi impassibile. “È educazione che adesso sia tu a ospitare me— _ahi_ , Sawamura!”

Quando Daichi lo colpisce all’inguine con un ginocchio – _piano_ , perché è anche nel suo interesse – Kuroo rotola su un fianco, le mani tra le gambe e le palpebre serrate come se il dolore che prova fosse qualcosa che si può vedere. Daichi forza un sospiro e si morde un labbro con un po’ troppa decisione, perché non mettersi a ridere sta diventando sempre più difficile.

“Me ne vado.”

Kuroo si lascia cadere sul materasso, le mani ancora tra le gambe e sul viso quel sorriso che Daichi si rifiuta di guardare – quello di chi sa che potrà aver perso una battaglia ma si sta già gustando la fine della guerra. Lo accarezza con lo sguardo, e Daichi si sente avvampare.

“Non puoi andare lontano, Sawamura. Ci sono i posti di blocco.”

Daichi stringe le labbra, smascherato. Nonostante questo, inizia a camminare all’indietro, gli occhi fissi su ogni movimento di Kuroo e le mani che a tentoni cercano la direzione giusta. È solo una volta fuori dal campo visivo di Kuroo che si mette quasi a correre – non ha idea di dove andare, la casa è piccola e il pianerottolo è fuori discussione, soprattutto quando non ha niente addosso oltre alle mutande. Ma prima di poter anche solo pensare a una soluzione le dita di Kuroo si chiudono attorno al suo polso – è più alto, ricorda Daichi, le gambe sono più lunghe delle sue – e Daichi finisce con la fronte contro la porta d’ingresso.

“Ti ricorda niente, Sawamura?” Kuroo ansima nel suo orecchio e non è di certo per quelle due falcate di corsa.

Anche il respiro di Daichi è accelerato, e quando i denti di Kuroo si chiudono sulla sua nuca, stuzzicando, arrossando, decide di alzare bandiera bianca. Dopotutto, adesso sono in piedi, e Kuroo è più alto per davvero.


End file.
